Plug connector arrangements are used in many locations within an automobile to make electrical connections. For example, in the engine compartment or on a gear of a motor vehicle electrical connections are typically needed. These connections, however, may be exposed to violent-jolting and vibration forces. These jolting and vibration forces result in considerable mechanical loads, in particular on the cables leading from the plug connector arrangement and the electrical contacts connected to these cables and involved in the plug connection. These forces occur, both in the mating direction (i.e., axial to the connectors) and transversely with respect to the mating direction (i.e., the radial direction), and may cause mechanical failures in the electrical connections. Also, these jolting and vibration forces can cause undesirable rattling.